


Очень много

by Criminelle



Series: 2013-2016 [5]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24231604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Criminelle/pseuds/Criminelle
Summary: Осень 2013.
Relationships: Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P./Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon
Series: 2013-2016 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743958
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Очень много

Ночь густая и пестрая, как сдобренный душистыми приправами суп, как гаспачо. Они молчат, Джиен дышит Сынхену на ухо, прикрыв глаза, и кажется, что он сам это слышит. Точно так, как слышит Сынхен - дыхание шуршит на губах, и грудь Сынхена поднимается в такт, а сердце стучит быстрее. Джиен может поймать губами жилку на мокром виске, но вместо этого трогает носом, решаясь.  
\- Скажи почему, пожалуйста, Сынхенни?.. - вплетает он в тишину мягкий шепот. Сынхен все же наклоняет голову ближе, и губы Джиена ложатся точь-в-точь на жилку.  
У Сынхена стоит, и давно. Его джинсы сползли на бедра, и если бы Джиен не боялся двинуть рукой, он мог бы локтем задеть головку.  
\- Я хотел очень сильно, - шепчет Джиен, и обоим понятно, о чем он. Он о том, что по-прежнему хочет сейчас, и о том, что Сынхен почти сдался. Почти уступил Джиену, и вся обида его исчезла, оставив лишь щемящий вопрос, в ритм с которым он целует Сынхена в скулу.  
\- Я не выдержу, - отвечает Сынхен, помедлив. Джиен хмурится, и Сынхен, замечая, улыбается коротко, нежно. - Это слишком приятно.  
Джиен поднимает брови.  
\- Думаешь, для меня по-другому? Я выдерживаю? - Джиен уточняет, верно ли понял, и по глазам Сынхена понимает, что верно. Сынхен поднимает руку, снимая влажную белую прядь со лба у Джиена.  
\- Ты сильнее, чем я, - говорит он Джиену, и теперь Джиен видит, что можно. Что Сынхен разрешает ему теперь, хотя получасом раньше не мог о таком и думать.  
Тогда Сынхен не дал даже тронуть, качнул головой, чуть хмурясь. А потом, светлея, попросил Джиена его целовать и дрочил себе сам - все время. Джиен стонал в поцелуй за Сынхена и очень хотел другого, но Сынхен держал его рукой за плечо и не перестал целовать, кончая. И когда Сынхен наклонился над ним, отдышавшись, Джиену почти челюсть свело от обиды. Сынхен хотел не чего-нибудь, а взять его в рот, будто не говорил только что сам "не надо".  
\- Но почему?.. - со сдавленным горлом шептал Джиен, выгибаясь в родных руках. - Почему, Сынхен?  
Сынхен молчал и не спрашивал разрешений. Он забрал его в рот, и Джиен мгновенно забыл про все, шалея под родными губами.

Сынхен ответил теперь, а обида прошла, и Джиену хочется коснуться скорей, но страшно. Джиен боится что-то спугнуть - нежность, которая висит над ними. Нежность горит у Сынхена в глазах, разлита во всем его неподвижном теле. Джиену трудно дышать, он сползает вниз, чтобы лечь между ног у Сынхена. Он целует чуть-чуть, трогает языком и приподнимает голову, чтобы глянуть. Член Сынхена приподнимается вслед, неловко тыкаясь Джиену в губы. Джиен целует еще, забывая вдохнуть, и все опять происходит так же. Джиену кажется это волшебным, трогательным безумно, он улыбается, целует еще и лишь потом замечает. Сынхен сжимает покрывало в горсти, что есть сил, и костяшки белеют. Что-то резко тянет у Джиена в груди, он замирает и смотрит. Сынхен никогда не делает так, никаких эмоций в постели. Все эмоции уходят Джиену, за двоих, за троих, за десять - потому что он так умеет. Джиен кричит, задыхается, стонет, Джиен сходит с ума, и Сынхен это видит. Сынхен впитывает, внимает, вбирает, и они друг другу подходят: кто берет, кто дает, все точно. Сынхен держит себя в руках, и держит в руках Джиена, потому что Джиену позволено все, а все - это очень и очень много. Но покрывало в горсти тоже правда, и быть может, вот-вот Джиен осознает, почему все так было сегодня. А пока он целует, гладит выступающую вену губами, слушает, как Сынхен дышит, глубоко, размеренно, ровно. Пальцы цепляют покрывало сильнее, и Джиену хочется плакать. Он берет эту руку и кладет себе на затылок - можно мечтать о том, чтобы Сынхен сгреб его волосы таким же сильным движением. Но Сынхен так не сделает, пальцы ласковые, ищут выемку под затылком. Джиен прикрывает глаза, дышит чаще, целует плотнее, ведет вверх и все равно смотрит. Потому что другая рука Сынхена сжимается в кулак как сама по себе, бесконтрольно. Джиен аккуратно лижет, вдыхает запах, распаляя себя и Сынхена, обнимает его теснее. Вытягивает губы, накрывая головку, будто хочет поцеловать взасос, но не может решиться. Джиен может, но он не хочет, он хочет мягко; медленно трогает языком прямо в центре, ласкает. И неважно, покрывало в горсти или фигурная стрижка, похожая на старую стрижку Сынхена. Джиен знает и так, что делает, и знает, о чем просил, и насколько Сынхену приятно.  
Он знает точно, но Сынхен тянет воздух в себя, а потом тихо стонет, и под губами у Джиена становится влажно. Слишком влажно, солено-влажно, обильно и скользко влажно. Под языком у Джиена ленивыми толчками на головке выступает сперма, и Джиен обмирает. Сынхен кончает у него на губах, нежность бьет ему в грудь в упор, застревает трассирующей пулей. Сердце сжимается, и сжимается весь Джиен, будто его вычитают из мира. Он ласкает Сынхена, пока тот кончает, собирает влагу губами и боится дать себе глянуть на костяшки стиснутых пальцев. Может быть, понимай Джиен, что получится так, он не стал бы просить и уж всяко не стал обижаться. Но ничего открутить нельзя, да и он бесстыдно, беззастенчиво, бездонно и остро счастлив. Это лучше всяких признаний в любви, это то, во что Джиен верит. Сынхен любит его так, как не любит никто, Сынхен ему доверяет. Джиен знает о нем такое, что никому не расскажешь, не объяснишь, никак не покажешь, не выдашь. Сынхен бросил его на пол-лета, и так мучил на днях, довел до слез, до истерик, до дрожи. Заставил рыдать на своих же коленях, был жестоким, чужим и жестким. А потом пришел сам, и Джиен вдруг и правда готов принять, что то, что было - не важно, а важно что-то другое.

Он целует в живот, в грудь, в ключицу и в щеку. Беззащитное "я же так и сказал" блестит на ресницах Сынхена, и брови Джиена как будто бы кто-то ломает. Он поднимает ладонь, чтобы погладить висок Сынхена, и внимательно, ласково, нежно смотрит ему в глаза.


End file.
